Hero Worship
by l-s-wild
Summary: The one where Emily has some misguided feelings towards her boss and Andy and Miranda decided to take matters into their own hands, literally.


A/N: I'm back with this little one-shot people. I hope you enjoy it just as much as the last one :3

PS: No beta, all mistakes are my own

 **Disclaimer:** None of this characters belong to me, nor do I make money out of this.

* * *

Emily Charlton was, once again, the one responsible for the training of Miranda's new assistants and the delivery of The Book. Don't get her wrong, she was very grateful for her time as first assistant and everything, but that job got her in trouble more times than her temper; thinking of it, she probably got that bad temper thanks to the job, who knew? But she cursed the day, two years ago, when Miranda appeared at that Gala with none other than Andrea Sachs. On her arm. As her date. Fuck that day! Her life became hell from that day on. The press was crazy, calling for days wanting a statement, a phrase, anything really. That wasn't eve the worse of it; Andy still finished her one year at _Runway_ , which made everyone – press and work colleagues alike – to go even more crazy about this news. When the year was over she was the one responsible to find not one, but two new assistants; her promotion finally came. She went to work under Nigel's tutelage, his new protégé. It was chaos, for a whole month it was hell to pay. Miranda didn't approve of any assistant, always finding a new excuse until Nigel took pity on Emily and called Andy to fix the mess. It turned out, Miranda was having trouble accepting the departure of her two assistants, and that was a total shock to the red-head.

Now things were better, but Emily could never extinguish the little bit of jealous she had of Andy. After her promotion they finally were able to get along just fine, even going out to drinks once in a while. But the jealousy was still there, that little green monster that could turn her in a horrible person in a matter of seconds. Tonight, she was mad; the green monster having being awoken after a terrible day of so many responsibilities and having to help reorganize Miranda's calendar since Andy was coming back from her business trip the next day and she wanted some time with her wife. It was almost 9:30pm and she was on her way to the townhouse, her boss would probably be waiting in the hall to scold her for the late hour. This was her last assignment before she took her new promotion as Nigel's substitute. Just tonight she needed to breathe deeply and tomorrow things would be better.

She unlocked the door and was surprised to find there was no one in the hall, the lights were dimmed to a relaxing and warm glow, a soft tune playing on the background; maybe Miranda was at her home office? Taking her chances, she started to walk to the end of the hall. She was surprised to see the same dimmed light coming from a gap on the door of the guestroom, the music was just a tiny bit louder and she could hear voices coming from inside. Getting closer and closer she stopped in front of the door and looked through the gap, scared of opening it and interrupting some important call. But the sight that greeted her was beyond anything she ever thought possible. Andy was naked and so was Miranda, the brunette seated at the end of the bed with the older woman on her lap, face buried on a neck and riding the younger woman. The Book almost went to the floor. She knew she should turn away and leave, should not watch a moment so intimate between her boss and her wife, however, something was keeping her rooted to the spot, her legs weighted like blocks of concrete that wouldn't move, her eyes barely blinking, following hands that caressed and scratched a smooth and sweaty pale back. Andy was murmuring something that she couldn't hear, and suddenly Miranda was nodding frantically and something changed in the atmosphere. Andy got up with the older woman still in her lap, she lay her down on the bed, a very real looking cock bobbing after being free from it's confines inside the silver haired editor. Emily could feel wetness seeping from her pussy to her underwear. The brunette said something more on Miranda's ear, kissed her lips and then got up, walking out of Emily's sight.

Seeing Miranda touching herself on the bed, fingers buried to the hilt on her sex, head thrown back and whimpering was too much for the red-head. With one hand holding firmly The Book, the other found its way inside her tight skirt, eyes closing momentary when her own fingers touched her hot sex covered with a soaked panty. A little moan passed her lips and her eyes bulged in fear of being heard, hand freezing its movement, breath held in anticipation, but Miranda was still fucking herself and Andy nowhere to be seen.

"Don't stop, I know how good it feels." A voice whispered on her ear, making her jump in fright, The Book finally dropping to the floor.

"Bloody hell Andy!" She almost screamed, her fury making her forget for a second her surroundings. That is, until she opened her eyes again and saw Andy in all her naked glory.

"Are you liking to watch?"

That was a stupid question and they both knew it. But Emily could not answer because her focus was on Andy, more precisely, on her hand touching her cock glistening with what she assumed was Miranda's juices. _Bollocks! It is a bloody realdoe!_ Even the color matched that of her skin, the head and veins a light pink.

"Well, Emily, tonight is your luck night." She approached the frozen red-head and kissed her, hands caressing her sides. "Touch my cock, Emily." It was an order and she obeyed.

Andy used one hand to open the door to the guestroom completely, her eyes meeting the blue ones of her wife on the bed. In a fast move she stopped and turned the other woman in her arms around.

"Isn't she pretty, my love?" Emily looked like she was about to faint, her blue eyes locked on the other pair of blue ones. Andy's hands opening the buttons of her shirt, slowly exposing her milky skin.

Miranda bit her lip admiring the body, eyes drinking every patch of skin. "Yes, she is."

Emily's legs buckled with those words. Her breathing was shallow, heart beating like a drum against her ribcage. She was at their mercy. Her clothes were discarded without her protest and soon she found herself as naked as the other two.

"Her skin is so soft, Mira, her breasts the perfect size, just like yours." She talked and touched, eyes always on Miranda and mouth kissing neck and shoulders, leaving small bites that made the red-head moan in pleasure, hips gyrating against the cock nestled between her buttocks.

Suddenly, deft fingers were on her sex, gathering the warm liquid at her entrance and bringing it to plump lips. "Hmm, she tastes good too. Do you want to taste, love?" Strong arms held her up as her legs gave out.

"Yes, bring her to me darling." Miranda was eager.

Emily yelped when the brunette took her bridal style and carrying her to the bed "Don't taste her yet." She said before depositing her on top of Miranda, facing the rest of the room.

"You are no fun Andrea." Did Miranda just pout? She couldn't see it, but sounded like it.

"Be patience, love. Emily, I want you to look closely because I'm going to fuck Miranda and she is going to eat you out. Are you okay?"

"Yes." She whispered transfixed with Andy taking position and Miranda caressing her butt.

"Do you want to leave?"

She only shook her head.

"Alright. Mira, you can taste her now."

There was a collective moan in the room, Emily as assaulted by the feeling of Miranda's tongue tasting her sex thoroughly as Andy entered Miranda and inclined to kiss Emily with fervor. It was overwhelming to the British.

Andy set a brutal pace that her wife followed, it was evident in her chocolate eyes that she knew the both of them wouldn't last much. A moan was ripped from her throat when that tongue penetrated her.

"She's good, isn't she? Her tongue can make more than cutting remarks." She was sporting a knowing smile.

"Yes, I'm feeling it. Oh, heavens." Her head was thrown back, exposing her neck to Andy's hungry mouth.

Abruptly Miranda stopped her ministrations to whimper loudly, murmuring yesses and gripping Emily's hips with brute force.

"I'm so close."

"You're going to come with Emily, not a second before. So, I suggest you put your mouth back to work, maybe a few fingers too if you can manage." There was a hint of challenge in her voice.

And boy did she went back to work. Her mouth latched on Emily's clit, sucking and licking as two fingers invaded her sex.

"Andy! Miranda!" She almost screamed in pleasure.

"Hold tight Emily." Andy was having too much fun with this.

It didn't take long for the British to get close to her orgasm with so much stimulation.

"I'm going to come. I'm gonna." She was interrupted by the avalanche of sensations finally reaching its apex, the orgasm spreading like fire through her body.

Miranda was next, screaming with her mouth on the red-head's sex still. Andy started to bring they both down, circling slowly Miranda's clit and caressing Emily's hair and face.

"There. There." She held the British firmly when she collapsed so that she wouldn't crush Miranda.

Emily was surprised to find herself crying and unable to stop. Everything was too much.

"I'm, I'm so sor- sorry." She hiccupped.

"There's no need to apologize Emily." Miranda reassured, touching her back in comfort.

Andy took her bridal style again as Miranda seated, then she put the British on her wife's lap and after taking the toy off she joined them on the bed.

"I don't know why I'm crying."

They were now laying down, Emily with her face hidden on Miranda's neck and holding Andy's hand against her stomach.

"Don't worry Ems, just let it out, we're here for you." Andy was the one talking but Miranda was the one making all the comforting touches.

It took a while, but she cried until there weren't more tears left; even if she didn't know why. Her boss was the first to talk, her voice low and soothing.

"Look at me Emily." And with a sudden fear she did as asked. "Do you know why we let you win? And why you cried?" She wiped her tears.

"No." Was her murmured answer.

"You always had these misguided feelings towards Miranda, this hero worship that took control of your life and actions without you even realizing." Andy continued.

"I do not-"

"Yes, you do Emily. I always saw it, but thought it would pass with time. Andrea took pleasure in pointing how wrong I was." She rolled her eyes but smiled anyway.

"You need to be free of this, Emily. You need to be happy and these feelings are holding you back. That's why you're crying, you're finally letting go." The brunette kissed her exposed shoulder.

"We are going to fuck this hero worship out of you tonight. You may cry, laugh, scream, do anything you need or feel like doing. Because tomorrow you are going home, you're going to take a shower, dress yourself to battle and after receiving officially your promotion, you are going to take Serena out on a date. Understood?" Miranda was very serious.

"Serena? Why would I-"

"Serena is in love with you for a long time now and she will not wait for you forever. You know that and just ignored because of the hero worship. She is the one for you Ems, I know it, its in the way she looks at you." Andy's smile was so bright and so sure, it would be impossible to not trust her.

"Do we have a deal Emily?" Miranda tried again.

"Yes, Miranda." They all laughed with that answer, the heavy atmosphere being lifted.

"Now, how do you want her, Mira?" Andy started to caress that porcelain skin again, making the British shiver all over again.

"On her hands and knees." There was a predatory smile on those pink lips.

They kissed with her still in the middle, a long and pornographic kiss that had her wet in seconds.

"You heard the boss, Emily. On your hands and knees. We have a long night ahead of us."


End file.
